Zootopia-Hearts For A Reckoning
by RandomNobody37
Summary: After Nick rescues Judy from a monster posing as him, the duo must face the consequences and aftermath of his actions. Sequel to Zootopia-Truth Behind Lies. Rated M because I might feel adventurous in later chapters. Blood and gore.
1. Hearts-1

Chapter-1 A Renewed Pilot

"Let's read it off shall we? Six hundred and thirty seven dollars for, ah, bullet riddled warehouse windows, shipping containers, and several barrels. Next… Four thousand and nine hundred eighty seven for a… channel seven news helicopter. Three thousand five hundred and seventeen dollars for property damage to … a private family owned restaurant and billboard. And lastly, do, do ,do...thirty thousand dollars in body clean up and hospital bills. To be fair you did manage to rescue one of our finest officers, stop a deranged gang of criminals, and are currently being saved by the majority of their health insurance. There still is however the aforementioned amounts that are currently unpaid."

A lone red fox sat in an oversized chair in the office of a large intimidating cape buffalo as he gave his famous death stare toward a packet of insurance files and medical bills. "Sir i understand how this can be a prob-"

"Wilde you acted against the law as well as put it in your own paws. You put yourself and others at risk. Officers got hurt and mammals died. Good or bad doesn't matter, it all comes at a cost. A cost which i might add, that the city doesn't seem to want to pay. They feel as if there's bigger problems to fund and the precinct doesn't have the budget for these expenses. As of now, the public is seeing you as a menace who acted out." Nick shot up from his seat and slammed both paws down on the desk.

"I saved Judy's life! I got out there and did what you clowns couldn't." He raised his voice towards his boss.

"Nick you managed to slam a helicopter onto a family restaurant. You were absent from work for over a month and you completely disregarded your badge. You have little to say in this. As of now the family is suing you for property damage and your being fined by the city for the same reason. I'm sorry but i'm suspending you and placing you under arrest until further notice. You will be appointed a lawyer for the lawsuit but the rest is out of my control. If you can't pay these expenses then your looking at two years jail time." Nick shut up as his ears pinned themselves to the back of his head. With slight fear and resent in his eyes, Nick spoke.

"Sir you can't be serious." Nick looked in him for some form of sympathy, there wasn't a hint of it.

"You broke the law. This is as serious as it gets for me." Nick gave him an upset look.

"Chief look i know i messed up here but i did what i left to do. I saved judy. I'm willing to accept these conditions if i can see her. Please let me go see her. Come on. For lil old me?" Nick put on a sad smile and raise his arms for a hug.

"Look wilde, i might be made of stone but you're lucky this rock has feelings. You will be detained tomorrow and put in a cell until your lawyer gets here. For now. Go see her." Nick regained a bit of hope and gave a small tail wag as he jumped down from the chair and began towards the door. "And Wilde," Nick looked back at him once he opened the door. "Don't run off again." NIck smiled at him.

"I don't have a reason to this time chief." With that said he left. He made his way down the stairs and into the lobby where he passed by a chubby spotted dispatcher who had a hard time keeping to himself.

"Hey Nick I haven't seen you in like forever, how's judy? NIck didn't really stop walking, he just slowed his pace to chat,

"Don't know claw, on my way to see her now gottagobye." He said with haste as he checked his watch. He hurried out the front doors and went to his cruiser. He opened the door and with the turn of a key, brought the car to life with a large rumble. He then proceeded to Zootopia General Hospital to see judy. On the way he began praying that she was awake. It didn't matter anyways because even if she wasn't, he'd wait until she was. He didn't care how long it took. "What the hell am i going to say? Simple, nothing. No dumbass, you have to say something. She wouldn't have to spend as much time if you didn't stab her in the leg. Hey i didn't stab her. You crashed the fucking helicopter she was in. it's still your fault. So, there was no telling how injured she would've gotten. Exactly. She could've fucking died." The realization finally dawned on him. "She could've died, and it would've been my fault." A lone tear began to travel down his cheek. "I almost ended her life. While trying to save her. The irony alone is enough to kill a mammal. Oh god i have to apologize." In his emotional banter he'd managed to run a red light as traffic honked its horn at him. "Oh shit, now i could've died. I'm already in enough trouble. Aw what the hell." He flicked a switch on the dashboard and the roof lights and sirens sounded their way throughout the road. He then continued to speed to the hospital with the luxury of everyone getting out of his way.

NIck pulled into the parking lot of Zootopia General and after finding a spot, walked inside. A deer working reception was sitting in a busy work day. Nick walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?" The deer didn't pay attention to him. She just typed away at the computer in front of her. "Ahem. Hello?" The deer looked up, then back down to the screen. "Hey! I'm trying to talk to you." The deer looked back up at him and spoke to him in a distasteful and bored voice.

"Yes?" Nick began to get annoyed.

"I'm here to see Judy Hopps." The deer looked back at the computer with no change in expression.

"Visiting hours aren't until eight. Please come back in an hour." She went back to clicking at her computer. Nick was pretty much done with this.

"Look. I didn't come here to be declined by some deer who enjoys playing minesweeper instead of doing her job. My friend was just sent through hell and back. In case you didn't notice, I am law enforcement. So you will allow me the room number of Judy Hopps before you regret it."

The deer wasn't amused. "Look. Visiting hours don't start until eight. You can come back then or i will call security." Nick was fully done with this.

"You know what, this is related to a very important missing mammals case. If i'm not up there in the next five minutes, you WILL be arrested for obstruction of justice." He then reached for his cuffs. The deer began to feel nervous.

"You can't do that." She said with an almost unrecognizable amount of fear in her voice.

"Can and will. Wanna try me." Nick said with an almost sick snarl. The dear broke.

"Room 203 on the third floor. Thank you for choosing General. He he." She said with a nervous laugh. Nick then left the lobby and made his way to the elevator. He lazily strolled through the hallway until he reached the room. He swung the door open to reveal judy sitting up in bed with her head resting on one of her fists. When the door opened she looked up while the heart monitor sped up. She practically yelled.

"NICK!" she seemed really happy to see him. Her ears shot up and a smile showed itself to him. "Comeherecomherecomehere pleasepleaseplease!" She was talking so fast she was nearly incoherent. As she spoke she crawled towards the edge of the bed trying to get a hug, Nick rushed up and practically scooped her up and smothered her in little kisses.

"Judy i'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He started weeping into her neck. She slapped him across the face.

"NO! STOP IT! Nick you saved me, don't you dare blame yourself for my injuries. Nick I missed you so much. Never leave me. Please." it was her turn to cry now as she spoke. They sat there on the hospital bed for a few minutes stuck in a tight embrace. Neither wanted to let go. When they finally did let go. They found each other caught up in another soul clenching hug. After around ten minutes of stone silence, apart from the heart rate monitor, Nick couldn't take it.

"Hey Carrots?" Judy didn't move from her position but instead muffled out from his chest.

"Yeah Nick?"Nick continued staring off into space as he replied.

"I hate to ruin the moment but it's really boring here. Got any entertainment?" Judy thought for a moment followed up by the brightening of her face.

"Oh, I just got my phone back so we could watch movies 'n' stuff until it dies. Umm, Oh. Clawhauser came by before he had to go to the station and dropped off Cards Against Mammality. I here it's the funniest and most vulgar card game out there so i figured we could give that a try."

"Isn't that for three or more?" Nick questioned her with a snarky 'are you sure about that fluff' tone.

"Then we'll just pick multiple cards at random and see which one is funniest." This idea made Nick somewhat more content with playing it.

 **Two Hours, hurting sides, and a slightly bruised fox later.**

"Hey come on, if i knew there would've been so many rabbit jokes then maybe things would've turned out exactly the same." Nick said barely keeping his facade. That game broke both of them, one specifically timed breeding card played by a certain red devil, which ultimately ended the turn by describing a rabbit fox fun time session. It also ultimately ended up in another punch to his arm. "If your gonna keep punishing me for following the game's rules then maybe we should play it at home." His mind briefly caught up with his words and turned dark while imagining the future but he quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"Something wrong Nick?" Judy eyed him with concern for the small facial expression he gave.

"What, oh, yeah i'm fine. Come on this game has somewhat lost my interest." Judy glared at him. "Ok no it's still friggin hilarious but i mean, we got… elevenish hours until I gotta go to work soooo, wanna do something else?"

She briefly pondered her options. However she managed to settle on the one that involved her using a seductive voice. "I can think of something." Her voice became more soothing, and enticing to the fox. "Maybe if you came closer, we could, do something special?" She then thew in her half lidded smile that he understood as the face she made before she wanted needs satisfied.

Nick grew a smile of his own and decided to rebuttal. " But Carrots, can we even do such a thing in the hospital. I don't believe those doors lock." Judy saw where he was going with this.

"Nick I was talking about cuddling. Did my fox have something dirty in mind." She she was starting to lose herself in her thoughts as she imagined what his heavenly fingers could do. Maybe if they were quick they could-

"Well if you want to cuddle then fine." Nick clambered over to her while trying not to knock over the box of cards that were scattered on the bed. He didn't do a good job, but he decided that it wasn't important. He lay next to her on the pillow and gently slid his arm around behind her shoulders and cradled her neck. Judy's thoughts became interrupted by his actions. Nick then came up with a better idea. He took her pillow away from her while she protested and tried to grab it back. He tossed it onto an oversized waiting chair while he then lifted her head up and slid his whole body under it. She sank her head into his warm chest while he wrapped his tail around the rest of her body. He then brought the tip of his mouth to the base of her ear and whispered, "Pull up a movie." in a soft protective voice. She was somewhat befuddled at to what just happened. The most she could manage was a soft ok. When she pulled out her phone and propped it sideways on the case stand, te started scrolling through Netflix until Nick pointed out a cheesy buddy cop flick about a wolf sporting the last name angel was sent to the country to be a police sergeant in a small village. It was hilarious. Like the card game both characters were finding themselves in pain for the amount of double takes the movie gave them.

When the credits rolled Nick looked down to see his rabbit nuzzled into his chest purring out soft rhythmic breaths. As sleep took her it found it's way into him too and he soon dozed off unconsciously nibbling on the tip of one of her ears. They remained that way for most of the night.

Morning came, Judy woke to the tip of her ear being wet and the slightly noisy snores illuminating from Nick. She elbowed him in the stomach while stifling a giggle as he shot out of bed suggested to get food, followed by some dumb take out joke. Nick went to the cafeteria and got them hospital breakfast. When he got back to the room they began eating their bowls of nearly inedible hospital slop. It was at least slop for him. Judy just had a fruit salad to give her a boost of energy she didn't need. That was, until the door opened to Chief Bogo and Fangmeyer. Judy was happy to see both of them but their faces weren't of concern to her. Instead they were professional. Judy was confused. She looked over to Nick to see his ears pinned back. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Wilde, it's time." Judy looked at the chief with her ears less perky. She looked at Nick with a hint of sadness and confusion. "Nick?" She looked back to the two officers. Nick hopped off the bed and dragged his feet over to them. His tail dragged across the floor and he raise his arms out in front of him. When the cuffs came out Judy's eyes grew wider with worry. Bogo cuffed him and began walking him out. Before they made it out of the door, he looked back with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Judy." With that he was escorted out of the room and the door shut with a loud click. He never used her name unless it was serious. Judy then sat there stunned with tears making their way back into her life. She sat there a wept, confused and once again alone.

 **Boom. 200 tickets before noon. No wait that's twenty, and i was assigned it yesterday. No wait that was last month. Damn, anyway I hope you're happy i'm back. If you're lucky then i've pre written chapters and scheduled an update time. But that's not important. What is important is your opinions. Tell me what you think. I also felt as if i should write better dialogue. Your welcome. People got confused with my last writing style and frankly so did i. Hope this is better. I have no idea what else to add. Oh shit. Happy 2017. Shout for a sequel. To the movie. This is kinda already a sequel. Till next one. Bye. once again that's next movie. Can't wait. Also should i have author's notes at the beginning and end like last time or should i get right into it like this time. I'm going to now drag this on for as long as i can until it becomes not funny. What's that, oh. apparently it was never funny. Bye. Ps. you're not lucky. The only other chapter close to done is two. Don't expect frequent updates, sorry. (Insert shrugging emoji here)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 Arrested Development

After over a month of depression, self doubt, and suicidal

thoughts, Judy finally got to spend time with the one she presumed dead, the one she loved. That was, until her boss arrested him without any warning, any explanation. She felt crushed. She just sat there, thinking, asking. ' What happened? Why couldn't he tell me? You know what Judy. It's probably a misunderstanding. You'll get it soon. Maybe he was pranking me. Yeah that's probably it.' During her thought session, an antelope with a clipboard and glasses walked in.

"Hello Judy, i'm doctor heartson but you can call me Isaac. Alright let's see here, uh uh.

It appears that your leg was impaled by a, large piece of shrapnel is that correct?" Judy gave him a nod. She wasn't really focused on him but she understood what he was saying. " So from what I read here you've been in quite the predicament. Mild malnutrition, concussion, fractured femur, dislocated kneecap. Some internal bleeding here and there but you'll be fine. I'm going to be keep a close eye on your readings though, just to be safe. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Judy looked up at him, just thinking back to the previous month triggered unwelcoming flashbacks.

"If it's alright with you doctor I'd prefer not to go into details." The Isaac gave her a reassuring nod and walked over to check some of the equipment and rebandage her leg. As he did this, Judy remained quiet, timid even. She wasn't easily moved. When the doctor left, Judy's phone began to ring. She looked at it to see a muzzletime from her mother. 'Oh crud. It's been so long, they're probably worried sick,' She accepted the call, "Hello?"

"Judy, oh my god, it's been so long. We were worried sick." Judy rolled her eyes off camera, "Why haven't you answered any of our calls. We haven't heard from you or your friends. What happened?" This was the part where she where she was hesitant because she knew how they'd react. "Judy, there's something you're not telling me?" Judy sighed with weight and looked disappointed at her mother.

"Mom i'm going to tell you what happened but you need to NOT overreact. Ok?" Judy's mother looked puzzled.

"Judy i'm not playing games with you. What happened?" Wait, are you in the hospital?" Judy looked around her at the bland greenish walls.

"I guess so?" Bonnie was not impressed. She gave her a very stern look.

"Judy... WHAT? HAPPENED?"

"I was kidnapped." Judy somewhat mumbled out.

"WHAT!" Bonnie looked as if she saw a ghost. "That's it. I knew it. I should've listened to my gut. That city isn't safe for you. You're coming home. STU PACK THE CAR!" Judy tried to calm her down.

"Mom no, i'm fine look. I'm still here."

"Judy were coming to get you."

"Mom i can't leave the hospital until i'm better."

"Then we'll stay until you get better and we're taking you home."

"Mom. No. I'm fine if you visit me but I am not leaving. Nick is in trouble and needs me."

"Nick, that fox? You swore he'd protect you and look at you. Oh i Didn't even see your bruises. No, you are coming home and that's final." Judy couldn't talk here out of this. She'd have to wait for her to get here. Maybe she'll have calmed down by then. "Stu we're going to get judy. " Bonnie looked back at the screen to say goodbye Judy. "Goodbye bun bun, see ya when we get there. We love you."

"Mom no, wait." Judy tried to talk to her but she ended the call. 'Back to my own thoughts I guess.' Judy started to run a fever of boredom but it never fully came as her mind jumped right back to what happened to Nick. As if right on cue her phone rang a second time. She expected to see her mother, calling back to ask what she was saying before she got cut off. What she did see, however, was an unknown number. She was hesitant but she slowly slid her finger to the right and answered the call. "Hello?" the voice she heard was nothing short of relieving.

Before his first word was even fully addressed, NIck was cut off. "Carr-"

"What the hell Nick! I get to spend one night with you, thinking you're not going anywhere, then you get arrested! You better have a damn good explanation!" Judy let in a harsh yet somehow pained tone. "What happened?"

Nick could hear how hurt she sounded yet he could still feel the scowl she gave when he first spoke. "Car- Judy. Please listen to me. I never wanted to hurt you so i'm gonna get right to the point. Right now i'm stuck in debt because of the damages that may or may not have been my fault. It's nothing too serious. OK?"

"Nick, I, I just want you to be honest with me now, I can't help if I don't know. How much shit are you in?" Nick was surprised by how Judy was acting over the phone.

"Geez Carrots, add a hundred to the swear jar before you start." He was avoiding her question. She caught on.

"Nick, you're avoiding the question. How bad is it?" Silence followed on the line. "Niiick. Don't you dare give me silence." Judy scolded. " Nick answer me, Please."

"Judy I can't go into it now. You need to forgive me."

"Nick you don't know what it's like for me right now. My mother is threatening to take me home, I'm bed bound until my leg heals, and I can't even get an explanation as to why the fox i thought died over a month ago is once again taken from me." Judy was in tears now. "Nick please just tell me how i can help. I just want life to go back to normal." Now it was Nick's turn to feel bad.

"Judy look. I don't have long ok. I was arrested and I can't sop that yet but this is my phone call judy. I used my one ten minute call to call you. I had to tell you i'm ok and the second you're able to move i'm getting clawhauser to bring you here and i'm going to tell you everything. OK?" Judy felt somewhat better.

With a shaky voice she replied, "Ok. Ok. i'm good. Nick i'm sorry. I, I just wanted more time. I'll call the station the second i'm allowed assisted travel. Just please. No more lying."

"Ok Carrots. I can manage that. I, I'm sorry too. I just-" **'** _ **Wilde, your time's up!'**_ "Judy, my time is up, i have to go. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

With a tear in her eye judy ended the call, "Goodbye Nick." While Judy was tearing up, Nick was dealing with his own emotions .

Nick hung up the phone and shuffled his feet to his cell. He was somewhat along the lines of fucked. He managed to spend the last of his savings on resources to find Judy. He wasn't at work for over a month. And to top it all he managed to rack up a bill that he had nothing to pay with. He wasn't only fucked but the line brought him to the lines of royally. He was definitely royally fucked. Broke, in debt, and a rabbit that was both pissed at and crying for him. He sat down on the bottom bunk and just thought about what he did to get here.

(Sigh) "I am so fucked."

Feels weird not having a note in the beginning of these. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Real quick to address a minor discrepancy in the story for a guest reviewer. Judy is currently in the D wing of Zootopia General or whatever i called the hospital. There's 7 wings to the hospital with at least fifty rooms per wing. Each wing has a different amount of floors. Wings A-D are suited for smaller mammals. It was written a few weeks in advance. I hope it's of good quality. I was rereading chapters of my previous story lately, chapters 11 through 15 i think, and my quality was up there. If there has been a drop in quality in my story please let me know. I want to get the best for you guys. Speaking of, hi. Why don't you review. I kept pushing for people to do that in my last story and I got like four or five per chapter. Out of four thousand. That's saying something. Hell i'd accept guest reviews. Oh shit and to those who might be reading this story before they've read my first one, read them in order. It'll make more sense and you'll get more out of it. Thank you and goodnight.

One more quick note. I don't have a determined chapter length, some will be longer than others but hopefully they'll leave you wanting more. Honestly this is difficult to write for me. I'm "Autistic?" What NO! "Crazy?" NO. "Stupid?" N- well maybe a little but I was going to say "Unprepared?" shut up Nick. I was gonna say lazy. But yeah, that too-oh god I forgot something hold on, one (Hungh) sec.

(THUMP)

Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own what Disney controls.

There. Much better.

"Hey can I see Nick yet?" (sigh) No Judy. you have to wait another chapter or two Just like everyone else. "But-". Wait your friggin time! Anyways, back to what I was sa-

"The second you write me out of this bed i'm breaking the fourth wall and Kicking your ass!" Gah. I gotta go guys, gal, see ya. Oh also hi to TheFirst- OUCH! Did you just throw a carrot pen at me?! Where did you even get that I didn't write it with you?! Wait, hey hold on you can't just throw my laptop at me, it's not even min- (OOF) (THUMP)


	3. hearts-3

**Chapter-3 In Too Deep (Or Not Deep Enough)**

" As Jack sprinted down the shrinking path, he could just make out the sounds of his captors tailing him. Rocks crumbled and dust fell as the hidden passage into the cave was closing. He saw light around the bend. He knew what would happen to him if he didn't get out, let alone get captured again. Angelica wouldn't be so lenient this time. Fearing for his life, Jack put all of his willpower into his legs, abusive but quick strides increasing his speed. His lungs started to burn and his eyes forced themselves shut as dust and debris fell from the cave. With his legs about to give out, he burst from the collapsing entrance and tumbled to the bottom hill, for what seemed like days, eventually landing flat on his back."

"Gasping and wheezing for air, he grasped at his neck and moved his hands down towards his chest until they found what they was looking for. He pulled a small deep ocean blue amulet from under his now ruined back tee. When he finally caught his breath, he looked around him to find he was in a lively forest towards the base of the hill. With that he stood up, not seeing Angelica's goons anywhere, and pulled the cracked sat phone from the pocket of his torn and also ruined jeans. From there he called his sister Margaret and his uncle Leo for the helicopter. He was looking forward to heading back to Monaco and sleeping in an actual bed for once. He-"

"Wilde when I gave you one of my sister's copies of The 39 Clues i expected you to keep it to yourself." Nick put the small pink slip of paper he had in between the pages he was currently reading, and closed the book.

"Come on Fangs. I thought you liked this series. Coulda swore you gave this to me to pass your time as well." Fangmeyer turned towards Nick's cell to speak.

"I would've enjoyed it if I didn't give you one I already read."

"What's wrong with a little reread, audio edition?"

"I just can't read a book twice. I know what happens and it loses it's pizzaz in the end."

"Alright fine. What's the word on my lawyer?" Fangmeyer looked turned back to face the wall outside of his cell.

"I thought you called Hopps." Nick looked at Fangmeyer, briefly realized that.

"Oh, shit that's right. Well still, i'm supposed to get one anyway so, where is he?"

"I don't handle that stuff. I'm supposed to look after temporary inmates. If you want me to get Debra she can help you out." Nick grew a pale color.

"No no i'm fine. Just don't involve her with this okay. Hehe" Nick forced a playful smile towards the one thing that could send his imminent doom. Nick avoided Debra as much as he could. She just so happened to be the precinct one's pranker. Over the years she managed to prank everyone in the building tenfold and not get fired. Even the chief. However once a fox with equally devilish schemes joined the ranks she focused her attention on the competition. The old Honey Badger only went for him now. She wanted to keep him in his place was all. The one prank he could never forget was when he was assigned a tundra town stake out with Judy. Deb somehow managed to get his partner files switched with Harper, the wolf who never shuts up. But not before she 'accidentally' got a large wad of several chewed up pieces of gum stuck in his head fur, AND gave him a free 'haircut' to deal with it. Couple that with the fact that she sprung to get him the van with a broken heater and he got a horrible trifecta going at his disposal. It took him a whole week and a half to grow that fur back. Not to mention the several hats he needed to wear in order to not die.

He did get revenge however, when he secretly mixed in itch powder with her flea shampoo that she kept at work. That plan backfired when Judy asked to borrow some as fleas were a non-discriminatory bunch. He was stuck with a hyperactive scratching machine for the rest of the day. He had an even worse tomorrow when she found out what had caused her itchy inconvenience. His arm hurt for a week.

Nick set the book down on the sink and retreated the lime green sheets on his single cell bed. He began to stare off into space, remaining in a state of uncomfortable silence. From what he could tell, he wasn't gonna be keeping his job. He'd have to hope that he doesn't go away for a long time too. Maybe judy would visit him in prison. His thoughts were interrupted when a black furred wolf in a navy blue suit walked over to his cell. "Are you Nicholas Wilde?"

Nick snapped back to reality (ope, there goes gravity) and gave the wolf a hesitant answer, "Yeah." The wolf gestured for him to stand and to fangmeyer to open the cell door. They walked down the hall and into one of the interrogation rooms. That is when the wolf opened his briefcase and spoke.

"Mr. Wilde I am your appointed lawyer, Jeramiah Thornman. Call me what you wish but i am here to get you in as little trouble as i can. From your file here, it appears you are in a large amount of debt to the city. This is good for us. I'm certain that I can swing you for a few months jail time, few months community service." Nick was slightly unhappy with his answers.

"I'm not sure if i like those numbers. And, is jail really necessary?" Jeramiah checked back in the file and spoke with a highly professional tone.

"For the most part you aren't legally required to go to jail but in this case I can see some traces of fraud. Enough to land you ten years. I'm not sure what you did but this isn't going to be good for you. I can however let the judge oversee your case of fraud but you need to do some form of community service to repay the debts. As long as you let me do the talking, you should be fine." Nick pondered what little options he had, something struck him odd with the lawyer.

"What do you mean the judge will 'oversee' my case of fraud?" Nick looked at him curiously, hesitant in his expressions, he settled on his stone facade, almost expressionless.

"Mr. Wilde you shouldn't have to worry about that. Let me speak to the officials, you should be good to go until your hearing as long as you paid bail. You did pay bail yes?" Nick looked at Jeramiah with an almost 'are you serious' look.

"I'm in over thirty thousand dollars debt, you think i paid bail? I'd be lucky enough if i could afford a pack of gum." Jeramiah looked at nick and gave him a firm nod.

"Mr. Wilde I suggest you find someone who can. Otherwise you're going to have an uncomfortable week. Good day." With his words, Nick's lawyer got up and left the room. Before the door could swing shut, a large paw grabbed the edge of it, and pushed it open again. Clawhauser walked in with a bag in one paw and a note in the other. Looking as if he received a jumbo box of choco-frosted donuts, Ben spoke with a skip in his step.

"Nick, these arrived for you. Someone paid your bail. They left a note." Nick stared at him in almost utter disbelief.

"Wait, who, what did they look like?" Nick scrambled through the bag and found that it contained his Hawaii shirt and tie as well as his khakis, but they were somewhat newer than what he normally wore. An old burner flip phone was also in the bag. He checked the note… _**'I got you out. You owe me one.'**_ It didn't say who it was from, but he had a feeling he knew. With a slight chuckle in his words, he set off to get changed. "Fin, you bastard."

Ben watched as NIck began out the door, "Hey NIck where ya goin?" Nick Didn't stop. He made a brief summary in three words,

"Dress, Bogo, Judy." With that. Nick left the room. And set off to try and regain control over his life.

 **There. Third. Done. It might seem unorthodox but i'm going to take a break. I've already written a different story to those who haven't seen it. I wrote this part over two weeks. I had so much time yet little to no motivation or discipline. I had games to play, until i settled down to finish this chapter. You guys need to know what's what and i'm here to say that i'm struggling on my creative side. I'm not sure how this story will end but i have some ideas as to what happens until then. Sorry but give me time. Please review, Alias, i'm not sure who took that name but you could tell me. I haven't heard anything recently. Ciao.**


End file.
